Dragon Girl
by 101dragon
Summary: Before Brom died he told Eragon about his dragon, Saphira. In this story, Saphira comes back to life... as a human. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon. **

**This is a story I came up with so I hope you like it. **

Chapter 1

I am Saphira. I used to be a dragon but I was killed by Morzan. Then I somehow became a human. I still do not completely understand how that happened.

The story of me as a human began a long time ago and at the time I was in the body of a small baby though my mind from when I was a dragon was still intact.

I was helpless and I did not like it one bit. Being a baby is the worst! I knew how my dragon body worked but this human body was entirely different, I wished Brom was here!

I sighed as I thought about my Brom, I loved him more than anyone else in the world. I knew I had to find him but I couldn't move in this body.

Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up. I squealed in surprise.

"What on earth is a baby doing here?" The voice sounded like Brom when I first hatched but I knew it wasn't him.

I looked up to see a man with brown eyes. I felt a find touch mine and i shied away from it.

_This baby seems very strange. _I heard a mental voice say. I knew it was a dragon, probaly female.

"Why does she seem strange, Saphira?" The man said.

I was surprised. I did not expect to meet another dragon with my name. I swiveled my head to try and see this dragon.

I felt another mind touch mine and I shied away from that one as well.

"You're right, Saphira!" I heard the man exclaim.

The man was silent for a moment and then he said.

"I wonder what her name is."

I quickly made up a fake name and I sent it to the edge of my mind. Just in time to, as soon as I put it forth The first mind brushed against mine.

After a minute, the man laughed and said.

"I can see why."

What is so obvious about the name Sapphire? It's just a name.

"We should probaly take her home with us.' The man said.

What! NO! I had to find Brom! I started squirming. The man tried to rock me but I was in a full-blown panic.

Then I felt myself moving and a few minutes later I was in the sky the air rushing around me. I relaxed as I fell asleep.

**Author's note. **

**So did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle/Eragon. **

**Thanks for reviewing. I'll be sure to make this chapter longer. **

Chapter 2

_**This chapter takes place ten years in the future. Saphira (Sapphire) has figured out how to move in her human body and is living with Eragon and Saphira. **_

I was reading a book when I had a flashback. It wasn't the first time, every few days I blacked out just to go to my past and remember something.

This time, I remembered what Brom had said after we had started our training.

_We'll get through this together. _

As soon as the flashback faded, tears sprung to my eyes. I missed Brom. I had learned that he was dead from Eragon but I still missed him.

Suddenly, I heard a roar of anger. I jumped up and ran to find Eragon. When I did find him, he was standing next Saphira, trying to calm her down.

_What's wrong, Eragon? _I yelled with my mind.

He turned back to look at me before saying.

"Saphira's egg has gone missing."

_WHAT! _I exclaimed.

"We can't find her egg anywhere and she's panicking." Eragon replied.

_You would too if your child went missing. _Saphira wailed.

_Don't worry, we'll find it. _I said trying to calm her down. Saphira looked at me for a moment and then she must've said something to Eragon because he said.

"She means, I'll find it."

_I'll look too. _I said firmly.

"NO!" Eragon exclaimed.

_I'm not a child, Eragon, I can look for her egg. _I said defiantly.

"I won't let you." Eragon said firmly.

_You're being ridiculous. _I said exasperated.

"You're too young." Eragon said.

_I am not! _I said angrily.

"Yes you are." Eragon said.

_Saphira. _I complained to her because she usually sided with me.

_For once, I agree with Eragon. _Saphira said before adding. _We can't lose two hatchlings in one day. _

_ But, Saphira, I can find it. _I complained.

"You heard her, you're not going." Eragon said firmly.

I stomped my foot ready to throw a full-blown temper tantrum if I had to. The temper tantrum was one of the only good things that came with being a human kid.

"No you will not get your way with a temper tantrum." Eragon said sternly.

"Fine." I snarled causing him to stand in shock before i stormed away.

The reason he was shocked was that I usually only spoke with my mind. I found speaking with my voice quite tedious so I hardly do. Only when I had to or when I was really mad did I use my voice.

When I stomped away, I wasn't giving up. I was going to get my sword and go look for Saphira's egg. I, of all people, understood how a dragon's egg was important to her.

As soon as I got my sword, I snuck out. That was fairly hard considering that Saphira and Eragon seemed to see everything. I had to keep ducking behind cabinets and blocking my mind. But I was finally able to get out into the forest.

Once I was out in the forest, there was only one thing to do: pick a direction and look for Saphira's egg. I finally decided to just go straight and see if I could find it.

I looked high and low, but I couldn't find it. It was like it had disappeared off the face of the earth. I continued looking for at least another hour before I saw it and a man.

_What do you think you are doing with a dragon egg? _I asked coldly.

The man looked up surprised but when he saw me he seemed to dismiss me, as if I were a mere girl. Which was a terrible mistake.

_I said: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH A DRAGON EGG? _I said harshly.

This time he looked at me with more interest. He pulled out a sword. I laughed and pulled out my own.

"What do you want?" He asked.

_That dragon egg, so I can deliver it safely back to its guardians. _I replied my voice cold.

He did something very surprising. He threw the egg and ran. My attention shifted from him to the egg and I dived after it.

I threw my arms around it and then I started tumbling down. After a few knocks to the head, I fell unconscious.

**Author's note. **

**I hope you like it. Please, Favorite, Follow, or Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle/Eragon.**

**Love the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 3

_-Wake up. Please? I don't want to have to bite you. _A voice was saying something when I woke up.

I sat up and said.

_I'm up, I'm- _I stopped as I saw a little dragon in front of me. I stared at him in aww and then I pulled myself together and touched his mind saying.

_Hello, little one, I'm- _

My words were cut off by a mental scream of joy. _Saphira! _

It took me a minute to realize who he really was.

_Brom! _I yelled with pleasure.

I hugged his neck laughing with joy. I had my Brom back! My sweet, little Brom was back! When I finally stopped hugging him, I said.

_You have no idea how much I've missed you. Living with just Eragon- _

_You've been living with Eragon? _His question caught me by surprise.

_Yes. He and Saphira raised me and now well I have you again. _I replied smiling and then I said sternly. _But don't you ever get yourself killed again. _

_ Wasn't it you who got killed first? _Brom asked.

_That was completely out of my control. _I objected.

I could feel his amusement, and I didn't like it.

_Don't laugh!_

_ I'm not. _He replied.

_Brom. _I warned him.

_You win. _He said instantly and I could feel a little fear from him.

I put a hand on his head and I said out loud.

"I would not harm you and you know that."

Brom was silent for a few minutes and then he said.

_I always wondered what you would sound like, but I did not expect it to sound so weird._

_ That's real encouraging, thanks Brom. _I said sarcastically.

_I didn't mean it that way. _He said concern flowing from him in waves.

I laughed and said.

_Oh you know you could never hurt me that way. _

He sighed with relief. Then, suddenly, I remembered something very important.

_Oh no! I totally forgot, Eragon's going to kill me! _I exclaimed.

Brom looked at me in surprise so I had to explain.

_I wasn't exactly supposed to be out here but I snuck out to find... well you and now I'm going to be in so much trouble with Eragon and Saphira. _

_ Not with me around. Saphira will understand this. _Brom said confidently.

_I remember saying almost the exact same thing to you when we were apprentices. _I said laughing.

_Never mind just contact Eragon with your mind, tell him what happened, and make up a fake name for me. _Brom said sounding very irrated.

_That's my Brom. _I said happily and then I got serious. I contacted Saphira and said timidly. _Um... Saphira? _

_ SAPPHIRE! Where are you? You are in so much trouble young lady. _Saphira didn't even pause for me to tell her.

_Saphira, I found your egg. _I said after she ranted for a while.

She instantly stopped and asked. _Where? _

_ Out in the forest, I'll explain when I get back but it kind of hatched. _I flinched wondering what her reaction would be.

_I'll be there in five minutes. STAY THERE! _Saphira said after a minute.

_Okay. _I said still worried that she was mad.

She severed the connection and I turned back to Brom.

_You're worried. _Brom said.

_I don't like to make Saphira mad. _I said brushing my hair out of my face.

_Let me guess, she pinned you down. _Brom said and I could feel his amusement.

_Close, she pinned Eragon down for several hours and I ended up having to help him. _I said shuddering as I thought about it. _That's enough to scare even the bravest of dragons into obeying her. _

_ Even Glaedr? _Brom questioned.

_Especially him, him and every other endurna and dragon around here. _I replied.

Suddenly, I heard a roar above me. I looked up and smiled as I saw Saphira. I waved to her and gestured for her to come down nearby.

When she landed, Eragon jumped off her back and ran up. He stopped when he saw Brom though.

"So this is the little dragon that hatched from Saphira's egg." Eragon said approaching Brom slowly.

_Yeah, this is Broc, Broc this is my friend Eragon. _I said introducing them (even though they already knew each other).

"It's very nice to meet you, Broc." Eragon said smiling.

Saphira moved her head closer to Brom and said to me.

_You'd better take care of him, or I will personally make sure that Eragon locks you in your room for an eternity. _

_ I will always take care of Broc, he is mine after all. _I replied bravely.

_That I believe. _Saphira said the amusement evident in her eyes.

I would have complained but I did not want Brom to hear me complaining like a ten year old.

_Oh and just so you know, Eragon's still very mad at you for running off. _saphira said after a minute.

_I already knew he would be. _I muttered.

_But he'll get killed by all three of us if he does anything to you. _Saphira added.

I smiled and then I tried to stand up. A great pain ran up my leg and I fell back down.

_Sapphire! _Brom was very concerned.

_I think my leg is broken. _I said.

"We'd better get you back home" Eragon said helping me up.

I nodded; then he helped me on Saphira and all four of us headed back home.

**Author's note. **

**I liked writing this chapter. And I hope you enjoyed it too. Remember, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle/Eragon. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got distracted by some of the other stories I'm working on. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 4. **

Chapter 4

_Oww. _I complained as I basically fell off Saphira's back.

Brom nuzzled my side before saying.

_Be more careful next time. _

_ I was trying to save your egg, I didn't mean to break my leg. _I snapped.

Eragon helped me up and into the house. Then he helped me to a chair and helped me prop my foot up.

_Oww._ I complained again when his hand rested on my leg.

"Foolish girl." Eragon said taking his hand away.

_I was getting Broc's egg. _I snapped.

"But how did you break your leg?" Eragon asked.

_Um... a man had his egg and- _I started to say.

"Wait what man?" Eragon asked interupting me. "What did he look like?"

I thought about it for a minute and then I said.

_He was tall and had black hair with brown eyes. _

"Anything else?" Eragon asked.

_He had a sword with a red blade. _I replied.

Eragon's eyes widened. He had a look on his face that I recognized instantly.

_Eragon, what's wrong? _I demanded.

"Nothing." Eragon replied quickly before saying. "I have to go."

"ERAGON!" I said not wanting him to leave. I mean I had a broken eg and he was going to leave me alone.

He looked at me surprise.

_You are not leaving me alone, I have a broken leg and I'm only ten. _I snapped at him.

"Broc and Saphira will still be here." Eragone said calmly.

_Don't care, I want you to stay here!_ I said firmly.

Eragon took a deep breath and then he asked.

"What if I heal you then go?"

I thought about it for a moment and then I nodded. If he healed me, I could find out where he was going and follow him.

Eragon held his hand out and said.

"Waise Heil!"

I sighed with relief as the pain receded. We both stood up. Eragon put a hand on my head and said.

"I'll only be gone for a few hours, Broc will keep you company and Saphira will keep an eye on you."

_Ok._ I replied.

Eragon smiled and then he walked out. I waited a few minutes before grabbing my sword.

_What do you think you're doing? _Brom demanded.

_What does it look like I'm doing? _I asked smiling.

_You are not going to follow him. _Brom said firmly.

_I will. _I replied.

_Are you always like this? _Brom asked.

_Aye, Eragon says it's because I'm stubborn. _I replied.

_He's right. _Brom commented.

_Quiet you. _I snapped before saying. _If Saphira comes by tell her I'm off looking for another book. _

_ You like to read?_ Brom asked sounding surprised.

_Yes, the books that humans come up with are very educational and sometimes very funny. _I replied smiling. _Though Eragon always has the funniest stories. _

_ Oh what stories does he have? _Brom asked.

_Embarressing ones about his past. _I replied laughing a little.

_I would love to hear those. _Brom said laughing as well.

_Later, now I have to go before I lose him. _I said heading to the door.

_Be careful. _Brom said.

I nodded and then I slipped out the door.

I walked quiely until I was out in the forest. As soon as I was out in the forest, I raced to catch up to Eragon. I ran but I made sure that I didn't make a single sound. He was fast but I was faster. Soon I was only a few feet away from him, I knew he wouldn't notice me because I was hidden well.

After I had follow him for a while, I heard him say.

"Oh don't even bother to hide, I know you're there."

For a moment, I thought he meant me and then the man, I had saw, stepped out of the shadows.

"So Therin, you could not resist the dragon eggs even though I told you that if you did anything there would be consequences." Eragon said gruffly.

Therin glared at him and then he said.

"I would have had it if that girl hadn't interfered."

"It wouldn't have hatched for you, in fact, it hatched for that very girl who interfered." Eragon said and then he said very angrily. "But why on earth would you steal _Saphira's _egg?"

"That was _her_ egg?" Therin asked eyes wide.

"Yes and she's still mad about it." Eragon said angrily.

Therin started to look nervous. I honestly couldn't blame him. If you steal an egg from a dragon, said dragon will tear you limb from limb.

"If you leave and never try something like that again she might spare you." Eragon said.

"Fine, I'll leave but one way or another I will get a dragon, Eragon." Therin said before turning and running off.

Eragon sighed and then he said.

"Sapphire, come out now or you'll be in even more trouble."

I walked out of my hiding place feeling both scared and confident.

"Does Saphira know you're out here?" Eragon asked.

"No." I replied.

"Does Broc?" Eragon asked.

"Of course, he's my dragon." I replied.

"Why do you always do this?" Eragon asked.

"I don't like to obey people." I said smiling.

"How about dragons?" Eragon asked.

"No." I replied. "I don't like to obey them either."

"You are going to get killed one of these days." Eragon said shaking his head.

"Probaly." I agreed.

"You have the mind of a reckless dragon." Eragon said.

"Why, thank you." I said smiling.

"It wasn't a compliment!" Eragon said shaking his head.

"Yes it was." I replied smiling.

"Let's just get back home so I can punish you properly." Eragon said exasperated.

I gulped as we both walked home.

**Author's note. **

**So how was that? Remember to read, follow, favorite, and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon. **

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I got distracted. Anyway enjoy Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

I was in my room trying to figure out a way to escape. After Eragon had scolded me for a while, he had locked me in my room so I would "learn my lesson". Like that would happen.

Suddenly, I came up with the perfect idea. A plan that was simple but dangerous. I went to the door and I muttered a spell that would unlock the door. I felt some energy leave my body but I hardly noticed it. I opened the door and I quietly stepped out.

_And just where do you think you're going? _I heard a voice demand that I immediatly recognized as Saphira's.

_So you're watching my room now? _I asked sighing.

_We have to, considering that you always manage to get out of the house. _Saphira replied.

_I can take care of myself. _I muttered.

_Not against some people. _Saphira said gently and then asked. _I was wondering, how did you get out of your room? It was locked. _

_ Well... um... I... I... might of... used magic. _I replied nervously.

_YOU WHAT! _Saphira exclaimed. _DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?_

_ Yes. _I replied.

_HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE ANCIENT LAUGUAGE? ERAGON AND I WERE TRYING TO MAKE IT SO YOU WOULD NOT LEARN IT. _Saphira demanded.

_That's for me to know and for you to never find out. _I replied.

_Tell me. _Saphira said angrily.

_No. _I replied.

_Tell me or I will force it out of you. _Saphira said sounding even more angry.

I blocked my mind in every single area and made sure that not even a dragon could get in. Good thing I did too, because a moment later, Saphira's mind slammed against mine.

I didn't falter for a moment, instead I strengthened my barriers. Saphira continued to try to break into my mind for a few minutes and then she gave up.

_How do you do that? _Saphira demanded.

_I'm strong, stronger than you think. _I replied.

Suddenly, I felt a surprised yelp from Brom.

_Brom, what's wrong? _I asked worried about him.

_She tried looking into my mind, luckily, I put my defenses up in time. _Brom replied.

_Thank goodness. _I said sighing with relief.

_She's not going to give up you know._ Brom pointed out.

_We can delay her finding out. _I said and then, smiling, I said. _And if there is one thing a child knows how to do, it's delay something. _

_ Oh so you actually like being human? _Brom asked.

_I find that having hands and being to use magic easily is great. _I replied. _But being a human child is the worst. Why do adults always have to fuss over children. It's annoying. _

_ Like when you fussed over me? _Brom asked.

_That is different. _I objected. _Because I know exactly what trouble you are capable of. You used to get in trouble almost everytime you left my sight. _

_ I did not! _Brom objected.

_Yes you did! Whether it was soldiers, urgals, werecats, dwarves, other dragons, magicians, elves... _I started to list all the things that he had gotten into trouble with.

_The elf incident was your fault! _Brom accused.

_ No it was not! I was merely defending you after you got in trouble. _I objected.

_Sure. _Brom said sarcastically.

_The elf incident was your fault and you know it. _I said.

_No it was yours. _Brom argued.

_Don't argue with a former dragon, Brom, I'm already irritable enough. _I snapped.

_But you forget that I am now a dragon and am stronger than you. _Brom said sounding smug.

_Excuse me, do you want to run that by me again? _I growled.

_No, I'm good. _Brom squeaked.

_Good, now I'm heading out. I'm going to see if I can track that man down. _I said smiling.

_Let me go with you. _Brom said.

_Not happening, Brom, but if anything happens get Saphira and Eragon and come get me. _I replied and then I severed our connection before running out of the house.

It took me five minutes to get to the place where Eragon had confronted Therin. From there I set off down a small path that someone had made recently.

I had trudged threw the forest for quite a while when I heard a rustling noise behind me. I spun around drawing my sword.

I lowered it when I saw a young boy holding the hand of an even younger girl. I quickly sheathed it and said.

_ You two are awfully young to be out here by yourselves._

"So are you." The boy said.

_ I can take care of myself. _I snapped.

"And so can we." The little girl said.

I stopped myself from making an angry reply and I decided instead to ask something else.

_ What are your names?_

"I'm Orom and this is Selan." The boy said before asking. "How about you?"

_ I'm Sapphire. _I replied holding my hand out to shake.

Orom started to shake it and then he stopped and looked at my hand.

"You're a dragon rider."

_So what if I am? _I asked.

"Nothing." Orom said holding up his hands in surrender.

I snorted and said.

_You sound just like Broc._

"Who's Broc?" Selan asked.

_ My dragon, he's the best dragon in the world. _I said and then I corrected myself_. Well second best._

"You know other dragons." Orom asked with a gleam in his eyes. There was something about him that I recognized.

_ Yeah, I am a dragon rider after all. _I replied.

"Did you ever meet a dragon named Glaedr?" Orom asked.

His questioned surprised me.

_How do you know, Glaedr? _I demanded.

"Well you could say that I knew him well once." Orom said and suddenly I recognized him.

_ Oromis? _I asked.

Orom(is) smirked but Selan just looked shocked.

"You know who he is?" Selan asked.

_ Well I hope so, he was my mentor. _I said smiling at Oromis.

Oromis blinked and then he asked.

"Who are you exactly?"

_Well Sapphire is my fake name but you might know me better as Saphira. _I said still smiling.

"Saphira, as in Brom's dragon?" Selan asked and then I figured out who she was too.

_ Selena, as in Eragon's mother? _I asked.

"How'd you figure out?" Selena said staring at me in shock. "And how did you know that I was Eragon's mother?"

_ I know Eragon quite well, Selena, him and Saphira. _I replied.

"You know them?" Oromis asked.

_ Uh huh, and you two might want to come with me. _I said. _Well if you want to see Glaedr, Eragon, Saphira, and Brom again._

"Brom's alive?" Selena asked.

_ Yeah but he's changed a lot. _I replied.

"How has he changed?" Oromis asked.

_Well I'm a human so obviously Brom's a dragon. _I replied.

When I said that, Selena fainted.

**Author's note. **

**So Oromis and Selena are back too! Yay! Remember to Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritence Cycle/ Eragon. **

**Anyway enjoy chapter 6**

Chapter 6

When Oromis and I managed to wake Selena up, we headed back to the house. Once we were half-way there, I remembered to tell Brom.

_Brom, I'm bringing visitors. _

_What sort of visitors? _Brom asked.

_Visitors that we knew that were dead. _I replied.

I felt Brom's surprise and then I heard him ask.

_Who are they?_

_ Two guesses. _I replied smiling.

I felt him shifting through my thoughts for a moment before he pulled back and yelled.

_SELENA AND OROMIS!_

_ Yeah, our mentor and your old love interest. _I said teasing him.

_Be quiet, Saphira. _Brom said and then he asked. _So we're going to tell them now?_

_ We have to, Brom, our secret has been kept too long. _I replied.

_Can I go ahead and tell Saphira? _Brom asked.

_Yes but don't tell Eragon yet or Glaedr, I want to see their reactions. _I replied.

He agreed and we continued walking to the house. When we got the house, Saphira and Brom were waiting. I was glad to see Brom but I was also nervous when Saphira walked up to me and glared at me.

_When exactly were you planning on telling us? _Saphira asked after a minute of glaring.

_Um... never, if possible. _I replied nervously.

_So you were just going to lie about your whole life, your knowledge of the ancient language, your relationship with Brom? _Saphira demanded her eyes narrowing.

_I didn't think that my past life mattered. _I said still nervous. _I wanted to live like a normal human, if it was even possible in the first place. _

_ You could have told me. _Saphira said after a minute. _I can keep a secret._

_ From Eragon and Glaedr?_ I asked.

_Well no, but I wouldn't have needed to keep it secret from them. _Saphira objected.

_You would have had to. _I argued. _For their own good. Besides, if you had known, I wouldn't be able to surprise Glaedr with someone I found. _

_ Oh? Who did you find? _Saphira asked.

I stepped back to Selena and Oromis and I said outloud.

"Saphira, meet Selena, mother of Eragon" She gasped at that and then I reintroduced her to Oromis. "And meet Oromis, your old master."

Saphira stared at both of them in shock and then she asked.

_How?_

"None of us knows. We just woke up one day as babies. We don't know how or why." Oromis replied. "It was strange."

_Try waking up in a human body, I've never been more shocked in my life. _I said. _I was even more shocked at how long it takes for humans to grow. Even elves mature faster than humans. _

"That's offensive." Oromis said folding his arms.

_Actually it was a compliment. _I corrected him. _And you act more like a human kid than I would expect. _

_ Sapphire! _Brom exclaimed. I turned towards him.

_Can't we use my real name now? _I asked.

_ Refering to you as Sapphire is a way for me to make sure that no one get's you two mixed up. _Brom replied before saying. _Do not talk to our old master that way. _

_ Or what? _I asked smirking.

_I'll get Glaedr. _Brom replied.

_Fine. _I said and then I grinned. _Brom, you should talk to Selena._

That threw him off balance. He was silent for a moment and then he said.

_Uh, I have to go get Glaedr's Edurna, see you later._

I smiled slightly as he severed our connection. Then I turned back to the conversation at hand. Saphira was examining me with one of her sapphire eyes when she suddenly exclaimed.

_So that's why you hardly ever speak with your human voice!_

_ Yes, I find my human voice rather strange. It is nothing like our voices. _I said frowning a little.

_Well humans are a lot different from dragons. _Saphira conceded.

_Indeed. _I agreed before asking her. _Where's Eragon?_

Saphira didn't say anything for a moment and then she said frantically.

_I don't know! He was inside the house but now he's not there! _

_ What do you mean he's not there? _I asked.

_I can't feel him. _Saphira whimpered.

I gasped and tried to contact Brom. But for some reason, I couldn't get a connection. There was only one thing that I knew for sure, Brom was gone as well.

**Author's note.**

**Oh no! Eragon and Brom are both missing. What will Sapphire (Saphira) do?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon. **

**To Naerys Targaryen: It's after Galbatorix's downfall. And yes Saphira did have an egg with Firnen. As for why Saphira turned into a human and Brom turned into a dragon while Selena and Oromis stayed the same, it has something to do with the rider thing. Like if both a rider and their dragon are dead they trade places while for if only one of the pair are dead then that one will remain the same. If they are not riders at all or are wild dragons, they remain the same. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 7

I was panicking. I was extremely worried about Brom, just as worried about him as Saphira was worried about Eragon. When I couldn't find Brom anywhere near the house, I started searching the forest.

I looked inbetween trees, under rocks, behind boulders, anywhere that could give me a clue to where they had gone. But I couldn't find so much as a scale. There was nothing that could tell me where they had gone.

I was about to give up when I spotted someone. The same man that Eragon had told to leave. So I did the only sensible thing and I went to see if it was actually him.

Same black hair, same brown eyes, and red blade at his hip, yeah it was definetly him. That's why I tackled him.

"Hey!" Therin exclaimed as I tackled him to the ground.

_What are you doing here? Eragon told you to leave. _I demanded.

"I got lost, ok? Now get off of me." Therin said before pushing me off him. Then he looked around and asked. "Where's your dragon?"

I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I snapped.

_That is none of your concern! _

Therin examined me for a minute and then his eyes widened and he asked.

"How on earth did you lose a dragon? They're huge."

_So what if my dragon went missing? That does not concern you in the slightest. _I growled before realizing that he could help me. _Have you seen him by any chance? Or Eragon for that matter? They both went missing not that long ago, Saphira and I are worried about them. _

"Eragon is missing as well?" Therin asked before starting to laugh. "How do you lose a dragon and a rider? That's just laughable."

_Do not insult us that way! Why if I didn't think that you could help me, I'd have you at sword point right now. _I growled getting angry. How dare he make fun of a situation like this one. I decided to ask him. _Do you have any idea what it feels like to be seperated from one who is part of your soul? If you do not, then you have no right to insult me by saying things such as that._

"I'm sorry." Therin apologized before adding. "Dragoness."

My eyes narrowed and I demanded.

_How did you know that? _

Therin gave me a small smile and then he waved a hand over his face and muttered an enchantation. His eyes turned a ruby red.

_Let's just say that you are not the only dragon who has turned into a human. _A mental voice said and I stared at Therin in amazement. I hadn't know that there were other dragons that had turned into humans.

"Really? You used to be a dragon as I was?" I asked.

"Yes. I began to expect that you were as well when I first met you." Therin replied before asking. "Who were you before you changed?"

_Saphira, no not Eragon's dragon, I was Brom's dragon. _I replied before asking him. _Who were you?_

"My name was Thorn, and my rider was Murtagh." Therin replied.

**Author's note.**

**I'm going to leave it there. Anyway I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 and always remember to Review!**


End file.
